Everlasting love
by Talia-BlackWolborg
Summary: 7 years ago, Kai meets a girl that will change his whole life. What happens when a certain thing gets in their way of a normal teenage life?
1. Chapter 1

Everlasting love…

Chapter 1:

" _All of my memories keep you near..._

_In silent moments imagine you here..._

_All of my memories keep you near..."_

It was getting dark and he was tired. Tired of running...running from his problems and from his past. He tried to leave all of the bad memories behind. His horrible past...hoping to find a better life around here. Though he knew that it was going to very hard to forget all the sorrow, the pain and more of that shit.

He was passing by the riverbank in a unknown city. That's when he heard her for the first time. That's when he heard her yelling. He turned his attention to the yelling that seamed to come from the lower path. Then he noticed her. The little phoenix with snow white hair. She was a beautiful little girl with long, snow white hair. She must have been around his age.

" I said...I want to battle you," the little girl said calmly, yet threatening. He looked at her opponents. They were at least 18...maybe even older. She on the other hand didn't look older then 12...maybe 13. Just like he was. " Come on cutie...go play somewhere else will ya? You're not capable of beating us in a beybattle. We might hurt you," the tallest guy said and wanted to stroke her cheek with a big smirk on his face.

She roughly slammed his hand away and growled. " I'm not asking, I'm demanding a battle," she said and narrowed her eyes. He stopped in his tracks and sat down on the stairs. This girl was rather brave or very, very stupid. Either way...this was something he didn't want to miss. He smirked...this was going to be rather exiting.

" All right... suit yourself," the tallest guys said and took his beyblade out of his pocket. " Good... cause I was beginning to think you were scared of loosing from a girl," she said and clicked her own blade to her launcher. " All right Dicer...get him," she said. ' Ok her blade looks strong. That doesn't mean she's good,' he thought. Dicer flashed from the left to the right. He banged against the sides of the stadium, thereby breaking off small pieces. " Time to start the real battle...all right. Dicer arise and finish him off," she said and placed her hand in her pocket.

A baby blue light emerged from her blade. Slowly a giant bird like creature began to take shape. " Say hello to my phoenix bitbeast...Dicer," she said and smirked. " Oh no. It's so big," the guy said. He started shaking and trembling while he watched the little girl destroying his blade into small bits and pieces. " OK Dice that's enough," she said and held up the palm of her hand. Dicer flew into it immediately and flashed at her. But that wasn't the only blade who flashed at his master.

He looked at his pocket and saw his blade flashing as well. ' Strange...I can't remember that he has done that before,' he thought and noticed that the girl was about to leave. She was definitely someone who was worth some investigation. Especially when she was that strong. " What's your name?" the older guy said. He was definitely surprised that she had that much strength.

" You can call me Divano Spirit," she said, " nest time we meet, I won't be so nice." ' She called that nice? I wonder how she plays when she's mad then,' he thought, walked down the stairs and followed her.

He followed her into some small streets. They seemed to lead to nothing at all. Divano listened carefully to the footsteps she heard behind her. Someone was following her...she knew it. But who was it? She had seen him for only a few seconds during her match near the riverbank. The streets were dirty and filled with trash and junk. He followed her with a small distance. Suddenly he stepped onto an empty soda can and he noticed that she stopped walking.

Divano heard a can that was stepped on. She found that this was the time to confront her "stalker". " Why are you following me?" she asked, her back still facing him. " Well...I eh...actually I don't really know," he said. Then she turned around. " So why are you following me then?" she asked almost friendly. " I guess I found you're beyblade style interesting," he said. " Is that so? Well shall we go inside then? It's getting chilly," she said and kicked against a iron door to open it up. Somehow she knew that she would be getting along just find with this mysterious guy. He was cute, good looking and she could tell that he knew a lot of things about beyblade.

" Yeah sure...I don't really have an other place I can go to," he said and felt the warm air of the heater surrounding him. "So...mind telling me your name of should I just call you 'cutie' or 'mysterious'?" Divano said and lay down on the couch. " No just call me Kai...Kai Hiwatari," he said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

7 years later:

It has been seven years since their meeting that night. Divano had been right. They could find along just fine. Meanwhile they had started their own gang and Divano was the leader. Cause it had been her idea. Non the less...Kai was the co-captain. They had called their gang the "Blade Sharks". According to the fact that they crushed their opponents the same way. They banged the blade in the sky and then with a very accurate hit...they crushed it into small bits and pieces.

" Come on Kai I'm bored," Divano said. She sat down on the couch and crossed her arms madly. " Then go out and destroy a few blades," he said and sat done next to her. " Been there, done that," she said and sighed," don't you have anything you want me to do for you?" " Not that I can think of right now," he said and looked at her. " Fuck," she cursed and snorted.

Kai smiled. She had a pretty face when she was mad. Not that he was willing to admit it...but ever since he met her, he had been attracted to her. Inside he had been developing some certain emotions that they hadn't taught him at all. He knew that this wasn't right. That he might get hurt again when he showed it. That's why he was afraid of showing it. There were more reasons but that was something he rather didn't think off.

"_Stand my ground...I won't give in_

_No more denying...I've got to face it_

_Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside_

_If I don't make it...someone else will stand my ground_ "

Suddenly he heard some footsteps coming closer. Someone was going to disturb them again. Like they always did when he was talking to her. Carlos sighed and felt a shiver going up and down his spine. He knew that he was in trouble if Kai was going to be mad. Then he was sure that he would loose more then only his beyblade. " What do you want Carlos?" Kai asked slightly irritated. " Well you told me that when Andrew was having a battle again...I could go out and destroy him." " Just go and don't come back till you're done. Oh and Carlos...next time when you disturb me...you're blade will be destroyed and that might not be everything you loose," Kai said. Then he turned his attention back top Divano. Thereby making clear to his team-mate that he had enough of this conversation. She was still having a sour look on her face. " Lighten up Div. I'm sure that he will screw up or something. Why don't you follow him? Punish him if he does screw up," Kai said. " In any way I like?" she asked and narrowed her eyes. " Sure girl. Just think of something you like," he said and smirked. " Ok then. I should be going as well," she said and stood up, " want me to do something else as well?" " No...I'll call you if I think of something," he said, " meanwhile I'm going to train."

Kai watched her retreating form with a small smile. Sometimes he still didn't understand that she was 2 years younger than he was. She was 17, he 19. She was 10 when they met. In the 7 years he knew her, she had developed a few more things, but that was something every woman did. Not that he minded that. He liked her and he knew that she knew that as well. She was smart enough to notice it. She knew what she was doing and that's what he liked so much. Attraction head entered him a long time ago. Strangely he didn't want to loose that feeling at all.

Meanwhile Divano followed Carlos. She hid in the shadows and watched his steps closely. She could breath down in his neck if she wanted to. If he would make one step out of line...he would be sorry. She would destroy him if she had the chance. She didn't trust that guy at all and wanted to kick him out of the team when she had the chance.

When they reached the place where the battle was held, Divano kneeled down and saw that he challenged a few guys. They didn't seem that strong at all. More like amateurs. ' Probably amateurs like I thought. You're being foolish Carlos. Even they can beat you,' she thought and closely listened to the conversation. In the end he won.

" Fuck," she cursed and growled fiercely. This was not something she had for seen. Then she picked up a few interesting words. " Tomorrow...sun down...riverbank," Carlos said and saw something white disappear in the corner of his eye. He knew who that was. ' The bitch. Just wait till I get my hands on you...when I get my chance of humiliating you in a beybattle,' he thought, ' you maybe Kai's little girl. But I know who you really are. I know your real personality.'

Divano quickly made her way back to the old warehouse where she and Kai lived for 7 years now. She entered the dark and quiet warehouse. She knew that he was around somewhere but lurking in the darkness and being silent as usual. " Kai I'm back," she yelled and lay down on the couch. " Good now tell me everything you heared and saw," he said out of nowhere. So she did. Divano was still mad about the fact that he had won and snorted. " Mmm...maybe he'll get beaten tomorrow," he said softly, " let's pay him a little visit then." " Sounds good. But remember what you have promised me," she said with a slight glare. " Sure girl. I don't forget that easily," he said and stretched himself. " I'm glad you don't. Well...I'm going to enjoy the sun on the roof," she said and got up. " Yeah I like that idea," Kai said and followed her " If that's what you want," she said and closed her eyes.

Upstairs she sat down onto some wooden crates, placed her sunglasses in front of her eyes and sighed. Her friend sat down next to her. Kai looked at her for a few minutes. Ever since he met her, he had been having strange feelings. Real friendship if that's what you like to call it. He liked her company cause she was the only one who understood him. He didn't even need to tell anything.

( flashback: 7 years ago)

"_So your name is Kai huh? You have a place to stay for the night or what?" she asked. He frowned. Why would she ask that? She hardly knew him. " What do you care?" he asked. " I don't...I just wanted to know cause if you want you can stay here as long as you like," she said. He looked around. Well beauty isn't everything but it was warm and at least there were no leaks. " Sure why not? You live here on your own?" Kai asked, tossed his bag aside and sat down. " Yeah run away, but I'm thinking of starting my own beyblade team. Not that there is anyone really good enough to make it," she mumbled and looked at the TV. " Your own team huh? Still need members?" he asked. " What? You think you can beat me?" Divano asked slightly surprised. " I must say that you are good...but I'm better," he said and smirked. " Really? Shall we give it a shot?" she asked. _

" _Sounds good," Kai said and noticed the stadium in the corner. _

" _All right. I know you saw my match a few hours ago. That was only a slight impression of my power," she said, " so if you win 2 out of 3...you can be my co-captain if you like." Kai thought for a second. It sounded like a great offer. She didn't seem like someone who would hurt, abuse and betray him. He looked at her, right into her eyes. They weren't sparkling like a young girls should be doing. They shined sadness and more sad feeling. Exactly how he felt inside. " You bet I can beat you girl. I'm not like other bladders," he said. " I noticed. You seem like a challenge and you're cute," she said and smirked. _

Cute. He had never forgotten when she had called him that. She wasn't a person who did that easily. And she hadn't done it again. But Kai knew that she was very serious about it.

" What are you thinking about?" she suddenly asked. " Our meeting," he said and stared at the sky. " Don't look so serious...makes you less cute," she said and sighed again. Kai turned his head towards her. Second time. Maybe...neh that couldn't be. " What?" she asked, " why are you looking at me like that?"

" Nothing," he said. She placed her head onto his shoulder and stared at the sky. " It's almost 7 years since I've met you," she said. " Yeah I know but I think we're doing fine," Kai said and looked at her. " That's not the point cutie. I just want to say that we're friends for a long time. And we both know that we find friends a weird thing," Divano said. " That's true," he softly answered. He knew that to damn well. That's why he liked her company so much. She didn't complain much like other girls did and more of that stuff.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

The next day:

" Come on Kai, we need to go! I don't want to miss a thing!" Divano yelled into their bedroom. " I'm coming," he yelled back and wrapped his scarf around his neck. " I'm starting to show roots here," she said. " Come on Div, I'm done," he said and stopped in front of her. He placed his hands on her hips and stared right into her light green eyes. Since a few years they had started sparkling again. He liked that. " Come on let's go. I want to see him loose," she said.

The sun was going down already. " So what do you want for your birthday next week?" Kai asked. " I don't know. A CD or something," she said, " I haven't thought about it yet really." " All right. I'll see what I can do for you," he said. He knew what kind of music she liked so it wasn't that hard to pick something out for her.

" Oh there he is. Let's see how he's doing," Divano said. The battle had already begun. It seemed that Carlos wasn't able to win this time. " Ok. I'm going to win," a kid with a baseball cap yelled. The next bang knocked Carlos's blade out of the stadium. " Oh no...I lost," he muttered, kneeled down and looked at his damaged blade. ' Finally,' Divano thought and smirked. This was her one chance of humiliating him and kicking him out of the team.

' Oh no...I have to leave before she finds out,' Carlos thought. He quickly grabbed his bag, blade and then he left. After a few steps he noticed two shades on the ground. He looked up and his face showed fear. " Hey who are they?" the kid with the baseball cap asked. " You know Carlos? I knew that this day would come. The day that you would loose to just a mere amateur," Divano said and walked down the stairs.

She walked up to him and slapped him rather hard in his face. Carlos's cheek became red. He was lying on the ground and shivered. " Come on we're going back. I don't want losers in my gang," Divano said and flashed her eyes at Kai.

" Hey wait a second. You walk up to him pretending to be Gods or something," the kid with the cap yelled.

" _We lived our lives in our paradise..._

_As Gods we shaped the world around " _

" And who might you be?" Kai asked. He walked down the stairs as well and stopped next to her. Nobody was going to hurt her while he was around. They would become flatter than a pancake. Divano was his girl, HIS and no one elses.

" My name is Tyson. And who are you? The king of the world of something?" Tyson asked. " No...I'm Kai and this is Divano. We're the leaders of the Blade Sharks," Kai said and crossed his arms. " I challenge you to a battle," Tyson said and smirked. Divano looked at her friend. " You can battle if you think he's worth your time," she said and narrowed her eyes. She didn't trust this guy at all.

" Well not that he's worth my time...but he needs to know his place," Kai said and smirked. " Mmm I like that. Sure...but make it quick, I'm hungry," she said.

" Ok then. Let's get it started then," Kai said.

He walked up to the stadium and kept on smirking. This was going to be fun and...he could make Divano happy. She liked it when he demolished other blades. So that was what he was going to do. Just for her and just to make her a little happy.

" Ok 3...2...1...Let it rip!" a tall guy yelled. Kai ripped and Dranzer landed with a fast spin. Divano smirked. This amateur didn't stand a chance at all when her friend was blading. The champion of the world. He had earned that title last year. Tyson ripped as well. " Oh yes...I'm going to win this one as well," he said and laughed. " That's what you think. All right Dranzer...destroy him," Kai said. Dranzer made speed and with one accurate hit, he destroyed his opponent. "Oh no," Tyson said and saw pieces of his blade flying around. Kai laughed. " See...if you know how to handle your opponents power...you can win Carlos," Divano said,

" We're going Kai. I'm still hungry." " Sure girl. I'm done here," he said and followed her retreating form. Her scarf blew elegantly behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

2 weeks later:

" Here Div," Kai said and gave her the birthday present. She sat down on the couch and unwrapped it. " Ah thanks. I really like this CD," Divano said and smiled. In her hands lay the album " Once " from the band Nightwish. " I know you would," he said. " But how did you get it? We still have our money problem you know," she said and looked at him. " Let's just say that I've got quick hands. You should know that by now Div," he said and smirked. " You really did that for me?" she asked. " You are a good friend Div...You know I'll do anything you ask me," Kai said honestly. Divano looked him in the eyes and noticed an emotion she had never seen before. Love. That was something she had never seen before in his eyes. The thought alone, already made her a little nervous. Her best friend in love...with her? No that couldn't be. Kai wasn't someone who liked all that stuff and she could know it. Though she had to admit that she always been attracted to him. But just like him she found that hard to do. " Yeah that's true. So you have more idea's of things we can do today or what?" she asked him.

" Remember that Kenny guy with his laptop?" Kai said and looked into her eyes again. Her sparkling lavender eyes. " Yeah I do. What about him?" she asked a little curious. " I wanna take a look inside his data. Maybe it will be any use to me and you," he said. " Sure. Go ahead if you want to but how are you going to get that thing?" Divano asked. " I know a way. Once we have that thing, you can start hacking it," he said. " Sure," she answered. " So I need Stewart and the others," he said. " Sure about that? Don't you want me to do that?" Divano asked. " It's your birthday and today you won't do much," he said. He knew she hated that. " Go ahead but I'm helping you hope that they don't mess up," Divano said. " I'll make sure that they won't," Kai said, stood up and left to get his team mates.

Divano muttered a few things and then continued on her training. " You heard me," Kai said to the others, " and don't come back until you're sure that you have the laptop and the nerd." " But, but," Steward muttered. " No buts...get going," Kai semi yelled and left. Sometimes he still didn't understand why they had let them enter the gang. They were just so stupid.

Meanwhile Divano had gone up to the roof again. She liked sunbathing there. She figured out that it would take a little time before Kai would have explained everything and therefore she undressed herself a little. She lay her scarf, her tank top and some other clothes on the ground and lay down with a sigh. This was good. No noise, no one who would be complaining to her all day. Finally some rest. She putted on sun cream with care. She wanted to be sure that she didn't get a sunburn somewhere.

' Stupid asshole. He has to leave real soon. I can't take this any longer,' Kai thought and walked up the stairs. He opened the door and noticed some clothes on the floor. ' Oh God. Please don't let her be doing what I think she's doing,' he thought and coughed. Divano got up with a slight yell and covered her chest.

" Hi," she said with a high voice, a blush and a small smile. " You want me to eh...?" he said and swallowed. She nodded yes quickly. So he turned around.

When she was done, she silently walked up to him. " Ok I'm done," she whispered in his ear. " Next time warn me when you're going to do that," Kai said and blushed slightly. " Yeah sure. But I hadn't expect you back so early," she said. She saw him blushing. " What's that?" she said and closely looked at his cheeks. " What?" he asked slightly upset. " That on your cheeks," she said and smiled. " What?" he slightly yelled. He knew what she was doing and he didn't like it at all. " You're blushing aren't you?" she said and smiled. " Humph," he answered. " Come on cutie...don't deny it," she said and smiled. He mumbled something. " Sure Kai," she said and petted him on his cheek. " Sometimes I still don't understand you," he said and sighed. He placed her head in his hands and kissed her forehead. Then he walked away. He needed to check on how the others were doing.

Divano still stood on the roof. Staring at the place where her friend had been. She still felt the kiss on her head. She knew that he hadn't done something like that before. Not with any one. She felt warm inside and also a little weird.

' What just happened?' she thought. She scratched her head and went downstairs as well.

She found him sitting on the couch and watching some TV. " Hey," she said and sat down next to him. " Humph," he answered. " Come on Kai. Don't ignore me," she said. Divano could see it on his face. He didn't understand what was going on with him. " What's wrong cutie?" she asked. She placed her finger on his cheek and turned his face towards her. " I don't know," he said softly. " Is it about what just happened or something else?" she asked. Kai looked at her. She seemed to be a little worried. " I'm fine Div," he said. " Ok if you say so Kai," she said.

He sighed. How was he going to tell her what he felt inside? What his true feelings for her were. She was his friend since night and day. Fuck why did this had to be so hard? " Argh," he said, stood up and left. Divano sighed as well and then she shook her head. What was going on between them? She knew that he liked her. So why was it so hard for him admit it then? Well on the other hand she knew why he found it hard. He was Kai and he never admitted it when he had something on his mind that was bothering...not even to her after all this years. That was one thing she hated...but she had gotten used to it.

Kai hang his head against the wall of their bedroom and twitched with his left eye. Why couldn't he tell her how he felt inside? He would do anything for he. But then why was his mind telling him that this was wrong? His heart told him to just do it and finally feel some love and devotion. "Argh!" he yelled and banged his fist against the wall a couple of times. He slammed down on the floor and clinged his fists. Divano was still sitting in de other room and heard all the noise. She ran up to him and noticed him sitting on the floor. " Kai what's wrong? Can I help you with something?" she asked him and kneeled down beside him.

Kai looked up and stared right into her eyes. " Divano?" he said softly. " Yeah I'm here," she said and showed him a small and loving smile. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pressed her nose against his cheek. He sighed.

" I hate you, you know that?" he said and looked at her. " Sure you do Kai," she said. He muttered something and gave her a one arm hug. " See...you can't hate me as much as you want me too," she said teasingly. " Ok that's enough," he said. " Do you want me or not?" she asked, ignoring his statement. He sighed and thought for a second. " Fuck...like I even care," he said, " sure." " Well was that so hard?" she asked. " Don't push it," he said slightly irritated. But he knew that she was teasing him. There was less he could do about that.

Sudddenly he felt a warm and soft kiss being placed on his cheek. It felt warm and inviting. He looked at her and saw that she waited for a response. Well he could try it and if he didn't like it at all, well he could always stop it right? Divano still looked at him for an reaction. So he gave her the reaction she wanted. A loving kiss at last.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

He placed his hand on her cheek and moved his body closer to hers. It felt way better then he thought it would. Divano wrapped one of her arms around his neck and lay down. Thereby taking him with her. Her hand moved through his hair. She also felt that he pushed his body closer to hers. His hand moved from the side of her belly to the side of her chest. Carefully though. ' It was about time that he shows me how much he wants me,' Divano thought, ' he has been denying it for way too long.' She knew what he wanted but still...it was a little fast. On the other hand...she wanted him the same way. Dilemma. " Kai...do you want me?" she asked. " God I do," he answered while he moved down her neck. He softly moved her scraf aside and kissed her neck with soft and aroused kisses. " And don't say you don't. Cause I know you do," he whispered in her ear.

" I hate you," she said and looked at him. " As if," he said, " so you want it or not?"

A few minutes later...Divano was layed down on her own bed. She sighed.

" You're not backing out are you?" Kai asked friendly. " You know me Kai...I never back out," she said and kissed him. " That's true girl," he said and smiled. " And if you hurt me I'll kill you," she said. " Sure...you can do that," he said and moved his hand over her chest. He had been waiting so long before he could do that.

" Sure then you can do what ever you want but none of the freaky stuff," she said. " Shh don't be scared Div," he said. He knew she was nervous and stuff. He could feel it. But she would never admit it.

" Mmm...not bad," she said while she made herself comfortable underneath him. She felt him moving and continuesly giving her attention as well. Still it hurted a little and she didn't like that at all. But slowly that pain became less and less.

" Hey is that all?" she asked when he stopped for a second. She smirked at him. " Funny...I'm getting tired and the only thing you do is complaining," he said pretending to be annoyed. " No I'm not complaining. I'm having fun and when you stop...I don't have fun," she said strict. " Ha ha. I just need a second of rest," he said and kissed her. " Oh very well then," she said pretending to be hurt.

Later that day:

Kai was busy putting back his scarf inline. It was one of the few times he had removed it. He looked back at the bed and saw her lying there curled up in the blankets. This was a nice birthday present she had said to him. She liked it when he loosened up around her. He walked back to the bed and lay down behind her. Then he wrapped his arm around her and placed his head between her shoulder and her head. He softly kissed her cheek and shoulder and then he looked he her. Why oh why did he wait so long before he admitted his love for her? It had taken 7 stupid years. Oh well...he finally did and that's what was important.

3 months later:

" Div are you finally ready or what? We need to go to the local tournament remember?" Kai yelled. " In here," she said softly from the bedroom. " Ok Div we really," he said while he walked into the room and stopped talking when he saw her. Her eyes were completely red and she looked like she had been crying all day. " Hey what's wrong Div?" he asked and kneeled down in front of her. He cupped her chin and looked into her face. " Please don't get mad at me," she said softly and sniffed. " Huh? Why should I be mad at you?" Kai asked confused.

" I...I...I," she said between the sobs. " First calm down and then tell me what's going on," he said friendly. He took a little part of his scarf and he removed some of her tears. Her body was still shaking. Then she took something of the bed and showed it to him. It was a small test tube. " I'm pregnant Kai," she said. " Ho..how?" he asked. " Well there is only one way dumb ass," she said upset. " I know that girl but I mean when and stuff," he said and looked at the test tube.

" I don't know. Somewhere in the past three months," she said and tears left her eyes again, " I'm not ready yet." Her cry became harder.

Kai just sat there not knowing what to say or what to do. He wanted to comfort her but on the other hand he needed some time of his own. " You're mad aren't you?" she asked and sniffed. " Huh what? No girl...I'm not. Just a little surprised and shocked," he said and caressed his cheek, " I know you didn't do it on purpose or something." " No of course I didn't," she yelled upset. " Hey girl. Come here. I promise you...things are going to be just fine ok? I'll take care of the both of you," he said and kissed her on her head. He held her close and thought about what to do know. Though they weren't ready yet...he still didn't want to loose the child. " We're just going to keep it Div ok?" he said. She looked at him. " Sure about that? I mean where do we keep it and stuff?" she asked. " Don't worry about that. You know that I'll find a way," he said and kissed her soft and tender. " That's true," she said and sighed. " And I want you to stop blading while you're pregnant," Kai said. " What?" she squealed, " stop blading but Kai." " I just don't want to see that you or the baby get hurt," he said strictly. " Oh alright then," she said obediently, " let's go to that tournament of yours." She stood up and left. Kai sighed and watched her leave. This was going to be a tough time. But hey there was nothing that he couldn't handle and so he would take care of her like he had promised her to.

At the tournament:

Divano silently sat on a bench and looked at the other bladers. Nobody even dared to come close to her. She didn't feel that great. Mostly nasious all the time. " You feel ok Div?" Kai asked. " No not really. I feel like I can throw up any second from now," she said still confused. " Tell me if I can do something ok?" Kai asked. " Sure I will," she answered with a small smile, " just go to Mr. D and ask him for help. If you don't I will." " Alright I'll go," he said slightly annoyed. Asking for help wasn't his biggest hobby. But he knew that she needed the help and only therefore he was going to do it. " I'll be right back," he said.

It took a while before he had found Mister Dickenson. The head of the BBA.

" Mr. Dickinson? Can I ask you something," Kai immediately asked the man.

" Sure boy. What do you want to know?" the man friendly asked. So Kai asked him for the things they needed and why. He was glad that the man didn't both him with many questuions. That wasn't what he needed right now. All he wanted was going back to his girl and see how see was doing.

Meanwhile Divano was on the toilet being rather busy throwing up. This pregnancy was going to take a lot of her. When she found that she was done, she went back to the place where Kai had left her for a few minutes. " Oh there you are," she heard him say when she got back, " feel ok?" " Beside the fact that my whole stomach lies in the toilet, yeah I feel fine," she said. " Great cause we get a new place to live...but we have to earn money by ourselves," Kai said. " That's not going to be hard cause you win many contests," she said and smiled at him. Then she gave him a big kiss. " Ok Div that's enough for now," he said with a slight blush. " Sorry. Now go to that match of yours. We'll be cheering for you," she said and smiled. " It'll be done in 5 seconds," he said and gave her a quick kiss.

The tournament wasn't that hard for Kai. The only people that participated were amatures. Way below his power. But in the finals Kai got an opponent that was a little tougher then the others. He had battled him before but this time he was harder. That Tyson guy was going to be more trouble and he knew it. But that was not his biggest concern.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

On the way to China:

" You sure that you packed everything Div?" Kai asked. " Yeah I'm sure," she said, placed her hand on her stomach and rubbed it. It was still small but if you took a close look, you could see that she was pregnant. " You feel ok?" he asked. " Yeah sure. Why are you asking," she said and closed her suitcase. " I just wanted to know," he said and carried both the suitcases to the taxi. " So where are we meeting the others?" she asked. " I don't know and I don't care," Kai said. " Well...I'm hungry," Divano said. " You ate half an hour ago," Kai said and looked at her confused. " Kai I'm pregnant remember," she said. " Yeah right. Let's get some food then," he said and slightly blushed. So they got some food and then they waited for the others.

" Hey there's Kai and Divano," a very familiar voice yelled excited. ' Why does he have to be on the team as well?' Divano thought when she saw Tyson approaching. Slowly they all gathered and got on board of the plain. Divano sat down next to a window and sighed. This was going to be a long journey. " Hey look. The people look like ants from here," Tyson said while his face was pressed against the window. " That's because they are ants. We are still on the ground," Ray said and looked at him confused. " Oh. Then I would like some food," he yelled excited. " Just shut the fuck up," Divano yelled at him and growled. " Eep," Tyson said and was quiet for a few seconds. " Div your blood pressure," Kai said. " I know but why don't you say something about it?" she asked. " Because that won't help. It will only get him quiet for a few seconds," he answered. She snorted. On the back ground she heard some yelling and fighting. " See what did I tell you?" Kai said. " Jerk," she said and sighed. She was tired. " Why don't you take a sleep? I'm sure it will do you some good," he said and gave her a quick kiss. " Sounds good. Wake me up when you think you need to," she said and made herself comfortable. " Sure girl," he said and smiled at her.

On the background he still heard Tyson yelling that he wanted food and that the game that he was playing was just trash. ' Luckily I've got Divano and the baby,' Kai thought and sighed. Divano was already asleep. How she could have fallen asleep with all that noise he didn't understand. " Give me that. I was playing that game," Tyson yelled at Max and pulled the GBA out of his hands. " Like I care. Now I want to play with it," Max said angrily and started to pull as well. " Stop it or I'll kill you both," Kai bloomed and looked at them with narrowed eyes. " Eep," they both yelped and looked at him rather scared. " Divano is trying to sleep here. Now be quiet," he said and turned his attention back to her. He cupped her chin and gave her a kiss on her forehead. She needed her rest and he was going to make sure that she got it.

In China:

" So where is that hotel exactly?" Divano asked and looked at her man. " Hello. I will take you to the hotel," Mr. Dickinson asked, " how are you feeling Divano?" " Fine. I just need some time away from Tyson that's all," she said and smirked at Tyson. Tyson raised an eyebrow. Why did Mr. Dickinson wanted to know how she felt and only her? Weird. " Well then. Let's go to the cab and go to the hotel then. Then you can start eating there," Mr. Dickinson said and made his way to the cab. " Yeah food. Finally something good to eat," Tyson yelled happily and took a sprint to the cab. Kai again carried both of their bags. Max followed the excited Tyson with the same pase. The only one who seemed normal next to them was Ray. Divano shrugged and followed her man.

In the hotel Divano lay down on the bed and closed her eyes. She was tired and nauseous. " Hey you feel ok?" Kai asked and lay down next to her. " I don't think I can eat without throwing up," she said and looked at him. " Well I can always ask if they can bring us something," he said and caressed her cheek, " if that's ok with you." " Sure. Cause when I see Tyson eat, I don't even feel hungry any more," she said and sighed. " You got that right girl. Well I'm going down to tell Mr. Dickinson and order some food ok? You stay here and don't move," he said strictly. " Yes sir," she half joked, " so if I need to throw up, I just do that on the bed or what?" " Haha...you know what I mean Div," he said and left. " I perfectly know that Kai. You still find it hard to show me how much you care," she whispered and sighed. She knew he cared. She could feel it when he was around her, when he was talking to her. But sometimes she wished that he showed a little more or at least say something about that. Oh well...maybe he needed his time for that. Her stomach started to rumble and she quickly made her way to the bathroom.

Meanwhile Kai talked to Mr. Dickinson about what was going on. " Sure boy. If she needs anything...just let me know," the old man said friendly. " I will. I'm going back to get her some food," Kai said and left without saying 'thank you' to the old man. Mr. Dickinson softly laughed. ' He cares so much about her. So much that he finds it hard to let it out. He looks to me like he finds it hard to handle. All those weird feelings and now he's becoming a father. I don't think he will abandon her or something. Therefore he cares too much. His heart is filled with love for her and his child. Though he can't show it. Too bad, if he smiled more...I'm sure that he would have a little more fun in life then. More then he already has,' Mr. Dickinson thought.

When Kai got back, he heard some weird noises coming from the bathroom. He entered and noticed Divano leaning against the heater. " Hey Div. You ok?" he asked softly and rubbed her shoulder. " A little," she sniffed. " You think you can eat something?" Kai asked. " I guess so," she said and looked at him. " Good...come on then. Then we can have the food I ordered," he said and lifted her up. " Sounds good. What do we have today?" she asked.

" Hey why aren't Kai and Divano here?" Tyson asked while he swallowed the last piece of meat. " I don't know. She did seem to look a little pale to me," Ray said. " Yeah and she's tired all the time," Max said, " weird. Oh well...more food for us then." " Yeah give me more meat," Tyson yelled excitedly. " Can't you think of anything else then food or beyblading?" Ray asked. " What do you mean?" Tyson asked and looked at what he was going to eat first. " Never mind," Ray said and decided to give up. Tyson was never going to understand what he meant with all the food being stalled out on the table.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

At the China tournament:

" So when are we playing our first match?" Ray asked and looked at the schedule. " Yeah when?" Tyson asked. He almost started to drool about the fact that he was going to play any time soon. " Well the grand opening will be tonight but I don't see any times or data's about which team is going to play when," Ray said. " They will probably tell us tonight," Max said. " Yeah I guess you are right about that," Ray said and looked at his small friend, " so why don't we go out then?" " You mean make a walk through the city? We have a lot of training to do," Kenny said. " To be honest Kenny, I really do think that all the training will never help Tyson to be as good as I am," Divano said suddenly. " What did you say?" Tyson said and walked up to her. " Come on Tyson. You really think you're as good as I am? Then you really have a lot of training to do. Not just you but also Dragoon. He's rather weak and he can really use a tough training program," Divano said.

" Dragoon is strong enough and he can win any battle I want too," Tyson said and his face became rather red from anger. Divano just smirked. " What ever you say. I'm going into town and do some shopping," she said and walked away. " Puh she's just words...nothing more," Tyson pouted. " You really want to hear this Ty..but she's rather good. If I remember well, she's second at the world ranking list. Guess who's number one," Kenny said and looked at the data on his laptop. " My bet would be Kai," Max said. " But why isn't she participating then?" Ray asked. " I dunno. There has to be a reason though or else Kai wouldn't be around her all the time and look after her," Ray said.

Meanwhile:

Divano walked by a few stores to see if they had any decent baby stuff. Kai had followed her when he noticed that she was already gone. He saw her looking at some things in a stores. Carefully he walked up to her and stopped just a inch behind her. She was way to concentrated to notice him. " Do they have anything you like?" he softly whispered in her ear. " AHH!" Divano said and turned around. Then she noticed that her man was standing behind her. " Why did you do that?" she asked. " Just teasing that's all," he said and smirked. " Please don't do that again," she said softly and looked at some small socks. He took a peak over her head and saw what she was looking at. " Just go in," he said. " But I know what they'll think of me when I go in. I don't like that," she said. " Normally you don't care either so I don't understand why you do now," Kai said. " You're not the one who has gotten pregnant before she wanted to," Divano said, " and people can be really cruel about this. I just don't like that talk they throw at you." " OK I can understand that. But my guess is that they won't do that when I'm around," Kai said and almost pushed her inside. He knew she wanted to take a look. " Just go Div. The stuff won't bite ya," he said and went inside with her.

" Why don't we do some training before the game starts?" Kenny said, " though you all are good bladers, doesn't mean that you don't need to train your skills." " I don't think that Dragoon needs any more training," Tyson said and sighed, " we are way to good to be beaten by any of these amateurs." " I think that we are the amateurs here if you take a look at the other teams. They look way more professional then we are at the moment," Ray said. " That's why we need to train," Kenny said and opened his laptop.

Divano was happy when she would finally have a little rest after the tournament. But it took a week and a half before the tournament was over and she could finally go home again. Kai had noticed that she got rather tired from all the travelling. It took much of her energy. It was one of the last nights of the tournament. He was glad with that. He was getting sick of Tyson and his stupid behaviour. He also wanted that Divano would have some more time to rest and take care of herself. Divano was already lying in her bed. Not asleep, just resting. " You feel ok?" Kai asked her and lay down next to her. " I'm just so tired," she said and yawned. " We'll be going home again in two days. So just keep calm till then," Kai said and caressed her cheek. " Like I was planning on doing something," Divano said and sighed. She never thought that this pregnancy would take that much of her energy. " You better not to," he said and sighed as well.

The finals where between the White Tigers and the Blade Breakers. Tyson had a match against their leader Lee. It became a tie between them. That meant that there had to be one more round. The one who won that game, won the tournament. " I wanna play again. This time I'll win," Tyson said and looked at the other side of the arena. " No," Ray said strictly. They all looked at him. " This will be my battle," Ray said and stood up. " I think it will be the best. Lee and Ray have a fight to fight and they better do that in the arena then outside of it," Divano said. " But I'm sure I can win," Tyson said. " Just for once try to understand that you can win it all," Kai said, " I go with Div. Ray needs to play this one." " But," Tyson muttered. " No buts. Ray you take this one," Kai said. " Come on Ray. I know you can win this one," Divano said and crossed her arms. But Ray was already making his way to the arena.

She knew that Lee and Ray still had an fight going on. Ray had inherited the Driger bitbeast from the city elder. That was Lee's grandfather, so the first one in line to get the bitbeast. But Lee's grandfather had chosen Ray instead of him. That was something Lee was still mad about. He still didn't know why his grandfather had chosen Ray.

" So are you ready to loose the Driger bitbeast Ray?" Lee asked and smirked. " I won't loose Lee. Cause I learned more tricks by travelling then you can learn your whole life in the village," Ray said and aimed Driger. " You'll pay Ray. Mark my words," Lee said and growled. The battle started and soon the two bitbeast arised and attacked each other. Divano looked at the power of the bitbeasts. Dicer was way stronger then the both of them. But Kai wouldn't let her battle during her pregnancy. On one hand she understood that but on the other hand she really wanted to blade and show the other that she was the strongest of them all.

" Come on Driger get him," Ray said. Driger growled and banged against Galeon as hard as he could. It took a few seconds before Galeon knew what had happened. But then he was knocked out of the arena and landed outside. That meant that Ray had won and that he could keep his Driger bitbeast. " Ok Ray. You're the best," Tyson said and ran up to him. Ray looked at his blade and smiled. He was glad that Driger would still be with him. " Ray," Lee suddenly said and looked at him. " Yes?" Ray asked. " You did great Ray. You earn it to be the master of the Driger bitbeast," Lee said and shook his hand. " Thanks," Ray said and laughed, " then we can finally be friends again." " I would like that," Mariah said and smiled at him. " Yeah me too," Ray said and smiled back at her.

" Come Div. We're going," Kai said, took her hand and took her with her to the hotel. Divano slowly walked behind him. Her feet were hurting. She was about four moths pregnant but her body was already hurting. Kai watched her and waited for her. When she was close enough, he wrapped his arm around her and helped her back to the hotel.

Back in the hotel, Divano sat down and took a drink. " We'll go home tomorrow OK?" Kai said and looked at her. " Yeah sure. I'm glad we are," she said and smiled, " I can't stand them any more. Well not for a long time now." " Me neither but that doesn't mean that I won't take care of you. Just like I promised you that I would do," Kai said and gave her a kiss. " And I'm glad you do," she said and smiled, " cause I can't do this thing on my own. I really need you."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

The trip in the USA:

" Finally I can see my mom again. It has been such a long time," Max said. " Then what are we waiting for?" Tyson said. " She's working in a school here somewhere in the neighbour hood," Max said and looked around. " Is that OK with you?" Tyson asked Kai. Though he knew that Kai wasn't. " We still need to train Tyson. This isn't a school trip you know," the answer came. " And again he spoils all the fun," Tyson said and looked at the bus that suddenly stopped next to him.

" Hey are you coming on board or what?" Ray asked and looked at his surprised team mates. " Are we going somewhere then?" Kenny asked. " Yeah the Beyblade research centre," Ray said and saw that they got into the bus. " Really? That sounds really great," Max said. " Yeah finally a real chance of getting some decent information," Kenny said excited and jumped into the bus. Divano just silently sat down in the bus and waited for it to leave.

She only had two weeks of rest before they had to go on a trip again. This time they went to America. The America tournament was bigger then the one in China. There were new teams there and new challenges. By winning one tournament, Tyson thought again that he could beat everyone. Divano was glad that she hadn't been throwing up that much any more. She felt better and a bit happier. She became quite proud about the fact that she was pregnant. And she was really proud about the fact that Kai was the father. Their were many girls who were jealous at her. But that didn't bother her or Kai. He couldn't care less about that. He was glad that Divano was OK and that she and the baby were doing fine.

" Do we need to travel for a long time?" Tyson asked and looked outside the window. " For an half an hour or so," Ray said and smiled at him. " We'll be there soon," Kenny said and looked at his laptop. " I'm glad we are. I can't stand it to stay in a bus for too long with Tyson," Divano said and lay her head back against the chair.

About 45 minutes later they arrived at the lab. " Hey it looks like a beyblade base to me," Max said. " I'm so curious about all their information," Kenny said. " Don't get to excited. I don't think that they will share much with you," Ray said. " That doesn't matter. As long as I look at how they do their research I would already be happy," Kenny said. Inside the lab, a professor took then on a tour around the building. There was much going on in that building. A lot kids that were training and in other rooms, scientists were busy with their research. Kenny's eyes were flashing from one side to the other. " And here is this room is where we test the weight disk," the scientist said. " This is heaven," Kenny said and drooled on the floor. " Dumb ass," Divano said between two coughs. Max laughed a little and turned his head to the other side. That's when he noticed her.

" MOM!" he yelled and ran up to her. " Max is that really you?" she said and hugged him tightly. It had been half a year since she had seen him. " Mom," he said softly and smiled at her. " And that is one our very best researchers here. Doctor Judy," the scientist said. " She's a researcher. I thought she worked at a school?" Tyson said. " Clearly you aren't smart enough to notice that," a girl suddenly said. " What is that supposed to mean?" Ray asked her. " Oh nothing," she said sarcastically. Then she noticed Kai. She had to admit that he was rather cute. She liked him. Kai noticed that the girl was looking at him. He didn't like her at all. He walked up to Divano and whispered something in her ear that made her smile. The other girl became rather jealous. " So you were getting a tour here?" Judy asked her son. " Yeah we did," Max said happily. " Then I'll go with you," she said. " Really?" Max asked. " Sure. I haven't seen you for so long that I would really like to spent some time with you," Judy said and moved her hand through his hair.

They continued their tour. At one point they got to a training facility. " Wow look at that," Tyson said and pushed his nose against the glass wall. " You want to try to take someone on?" Judy asked. " Sure," Tyson said excited, " I bet I can beat them all." " Yeah right," Emily said mockingly, " so why don't we have a little game then? Three on three." " Yeah sure. How about you Ray?" Tyson asked. " I can't see a reason why I won't do it," the answer came. " Me too," Max said and smiled. He would make his mom proud by winning from one of her students. " Ok then we are going down to join the others," Emily said and showed them the way.

" Sure you don't want to go?" Judy asked. " No thanks," Kai simply said. " How about you girl?" Judy asked and looked at Divano. " I don't like to waste my time on people who are not worth it. And besides...he wouldn't let me either," she said and looked at Kai, " at least not in my condition." Judy narrowed her eyes. What did she mean with her condition? She observed the girl and noticed the her stomach was rather large. " I see. Well it's your decision," Judy said and smiled. Then she turned her attention back to the bladers. So that girl was pregnant of Kai? No wonder why he wouldn't let her blade. They probably hadn't told the others yet. Judy shook her head lightly and concentrated back on the match downstairs again.

" Bladers are you ready to start?" Judy asked and started the first match. It was quite easy as they found out. So they won the first two matches. Kai looked down and narrowed his eyes. This was going far to easy for him. There was something going on there and he knew it. He just didn't trust what was going on there. Judy noticed that and smiled. That guy was smart. " OK the last round," she said. This round was going to be a bit harder for the Blade Breakers.

Max was the one who was going to blade. His opponent was Emily. Max narrowed his eyes. There was something wrong here. Ah well, he was going to win anyway and than his mother would be proud at him. He would prove to her that he was a great blader as well. Draciel was launched into the air by the other blade. Thereby he landed outside the stadium. " No that can't be," Max softly said and picked up his blade. " How did she do that?" Ray said and looked at Max and then at Emily. Emily just smirked.

Later on that day, they had a little break in the cafeteria. " Finally, I'm so hungry," Divano said and sat down. Kai softly moved his hand over her lower back. That made her slightly feel better. Judy got paged so she needed to get back to her work again. " Come Emily. We need to go," she said, " I'll see you soon Max." " Bye mom," he said and smiled. " I'm glad that that girl is gone. I swear she's after you," Divano said in Russian. Kai had taught her that language cause that way they could talk to each other without letting others know what they were talking about. " I noticed that too. But hey you I only want you," he said and looked at her. " Yeah I know," she said and felt his hand on her stomach. " And now please try English," Ray said. Divano glared at him.

Tyson just stared at them. What was that language? Sounded like Russian or so. But where did she learn that? " Hey why don't we watch a few more things here. Now that we are here," he said. " Yeah I want to see more of this place," Ray said. " How about you Kai?" Tyson asked. " And no dessert?" he said and drunk from his coffee. " Then we're going without Kai," Ray said and left. " Like usual you won't leave the table till you had your dessert," Divano said when the others were gone. She smiled at him. " Hmph," he said and drunk the last bit of his coffee, " you won't do that either." " Yeah that's true," she said and smiled, " and besides...it's free." " Now your talking," Kai said and smiled at her.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

" What's in there? Kenny can you find out?" Tyson asked when he looked around the corner. There was a big door with the number five on it. " Must be something big. Dizzy can't find a thing," Kenny said and looked at the door, " and if we want to get there, we need to get through this hallway. As I expected this hallway is filled with laser beams. So we have to be very careful."

" You really need to go?" Divano asked. " Yeah I do. I need to know if they haven't got in trouble like usual," Kai said and got up. " Then go," she said and felt a soft kiss being placed on the top of her head. She watched her man leaving and sighed. She knew that he was right. Then Divano stood up and noticed a little gift shop. Maybe they had baby or children stuff there. Well she could always take a look while she was here anyway.

" Max look out!" Tyson yelled as the glass wall came down from the ceiling. Kai was just in time to catch him and pushed him back. They had a rough landing on the floor. " You OK Max?" Ray asked. ' Yeah great just like I didn't save the kid,' Kai thought and stood up. " How are we going to get out of here?" Ray said and looked at the glass wall, which was at least 5 inches thick. " That's simple. Here let me to it," Tyson said and launched Dragoon. He banged against the glass wall but that wasn't even a scratch left behind. " Oh," Tyson said softly. " Now what?" Max said. " Maybe we can help," two guys said. They were cloaked. One of them launched a blade and cracked the glass wall. " And we don't even get a scratch on it," Ray said. Kai just looked at them. ' There's something about them. Something weird. What are they doing here?' he thought.

" Ok Tryhorn, destroy him," one of the guys yelled. " Come on Driger you can beat him easily," Ray said but inside he knew that it was going to rather hard. And it was. His opponent really knew what he was doing and how he had to handle him. " So you loose. You're a good blader. No doubt about it but we are...well way better," he said and walked away laughing out loud. " Come on we better go as well. We aren't supposed to be here," Max said. " But...but," Tyson said. " No buts, we leave now," Kai said and walked away. He had enough of this and somehow he knew that they would see those guys again.

Back in the cafeteria, they found Divano sitting at a table with two bags. " What's in there?" Max asked. " Well I know a few people who are getting a baby and I bought some things for them," she said, " just a few cuddle toys and such." Kai looked at her and sighed. After all she was still a girl. She just smiled at him. He nodded and sat down next to her. They needed to wait for 15 minutes or so before the bus came.

Back in the hotel:

" Now let me see what you got," Kai said. " Not much. I guess they are just big," Divano said with a small blush. He took out a few cuddles toys and a few dummy's. He had to admit that he liked them. " I should have known," he said and hugged her. " Well I mean. I sat there, doing nothing and I really hate that," she said and lay her head onto his shoulder. " I know," he said, " but I guess it's better if we go to sleep. They want to get up early tomorrow just so that they are on time for the first match," Kai said. " But I wanted to take a bath," she said. " Then go. It'll do you some good," he said. " You need to come with me," she said and pulled him off the bed. Kai sighed and obediently followed her.

" What do you think?" she said when she looked into the mirror at her stomach. " Well I guess that the baby is growing well," he said. " It is. I am already glad that I'm not that sick any more," she said. " So for how long are you pregnant now?" Kai asked and took off his clothes. " About 4 months," she said and carefully sat down in the bath tub. " It's going fast," he said and looked at her. " I know. I mean we haven't got that extra chamber ready yet. We really need to start on that when we get back," Divano said and closed her eyes. " I guess you are right about that...but for now. I think it's better that we just stay calm and see what happens. Like usual," he said and sat down next to her. " I think that you're right," she said and sighed, " you're right most of the times."

At the American tournament:

" This is our third match. I thought that Tyson need to play first?" Max said. " Yeah he did. So where is he?" Kenny said and looked around. He was nowhere to be seen. " This is nothing like Tyson. Normally he's half an hour early," Ray said. " Kenny, there's something causing gas nearby you," Dizzy said. " Hey guys," Tyson said. His face was a little green and he didn't look too well. " Tyson are you alright?" Max asked. " Yeah I'm fine. You know it's Dragoon who's just a little sick," he said. " Are you sure about that?" Kenny asked. " Wait a second. I really need to go," Tyson said and left for the toilet. " OK I don't think that he's able to play today," Ray said. " Hey I can play. I feel great," Tyson said immediately. " Tyson you look like a zombie," Max said. " That scares away the opponents," his comment was. " The only thing that scares people off...is you. Don't you get it? You aren't able to play today," Divano said, got up and crossed her arms. " But I feel better already," Tyson said a little desperate. " Really? One little gust of wind and you fall over," she said. Kenny blew against Tyson just to prove she was right. " Anyway we need a third blader," Divano said and looked at the team across the stadium. " Well I can't be me or Max," Ray said and looked at her. " I'll do it," she said and looked at Kai, " and you aren't stopping me." She narrowed her eyes. This was the first opportunity in 4 months that she was able to play and he was not going to ruin that for her. Kai sighed. " Alright. But be careful," he said in Russian.But he didn't like it one bit. She could see that in his eyes. " I always am. I'll be fine," she answered in the same language. She had observed the other teams already and she didn't need Dicer at all. Kai looked at her eyes and saw that she really wanted it. It had been such a long time for her. He knew that it had been hard for her. She sat down next to him again. " Thanks. I really needed to play a match again," she said. " I know," he said and gave her a quick kiss on the side of her head.

So finally it was her turn to play. Not that they really needed to play cause they had already won the others. " We have a little change of players here. Cause instead of Tyson, Divano will play. She's second on the world's ranking list," Jazzman said. Divano walked up to the stadium and felt power floating through her veins. She liked that feeling. Every time she felt that power, that was no way of stopping her...or Dicer. ' OK girl. Let me see how you really need to battle. Make me proud,' Kai thought and smirked. " You think you can beat me?" her opponent said. " My dear boy. That won't be all that I'll be doing to you and your blade," she said and smirked. Dicer was clicked to the launcher and then aimed at the stadium. " OK bladers are you ready?" Jazzman asked and then the start signal was heard. Dicer was launched with an great amount of power. " Ok Dice. Aerial icicle," she said. With one simple blow the other blade was ripped out of the stadium and Divano was declared the winner. " That feels good," she said and left the stadium.

Finally she felt the power of her blade again. Dicer flashed at her. Like he said thanks. " I know you are happy again. Next time, I promise you, you really get to spread your wings," Divano said and smiled at her blade. A very clear baby blue light shined at her. ' Yeah I like you to Dice,' she thought and putted her blade back in her pocket. " You OK?" Kai asked. " I feel fine. Great even," she said happily. " Good. Then we are going. Since it's just the two of us, we'll go somewhere and have a drink OK?" he said. " Sure. Sounds good to me," she said and stretched herself.


End file.
